Springtime Love
by I'mFreeAsMyHair
Summary: Easter oneshot. Jerome and Mara throughout Easter Sunday enjoying themselves from the smallest of things.


Mara skipped down the staircase lazily as she happily hummed quietly to herself. Tip toeing into the living room, she crept around the leather sofa and wrapped her arms around Jerome's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

He chucked, before turning his head to her and leaving a faint kiss on her sweet lips,"Good morning, darling."

Hoisting her leg over the sofa, one by one, she slid down into Jerome's lap and smiled, feeling content and comfortable, "Happy Easter," she spoke. Her arms, again, found themselves around his neck and she loosely rested them there. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Licking his dry lips, his eyebrows arched, "It maybe be Easter, but it's still a rest day for me."

Mara pouted adorably, "What? Oh come on Jerome, remember when we were in Anubis, we had so much fun back then." She recalled, feeling nostalgic.

"Mara, darling, my sweetheart, that was years ago. I know what you're trying to do, persuading me to agree to go out somewhere to visit friends or family, but I'm not budging." Jerome smirked, turning his attention back onto the tv programme he was watching.

She rolled her eyes, "You're so difficult sometimes," Mara grumbled in annoyance.

Jerome's smirk grew, "And you're so beautiful. Always," he complimented as he kissed her warm cheeks.

Mara released her arms from around him and crossed them together, "I know what you're trying to do," pushing herself off of him, "you're seducing me with all your kisses so I agree to stay in."

With a grin, Jerome laughed, "Seducing you? Or maybe I just love kissing you, a lot."

"A lot? That's kind of an understatement, Jerome," Mara mumbled under her breath. She stood up and walked away from Jerome to the kitchen, obviously irritated of Jerome's lazy and private nature.

Sighing, Jerome followed Mara to the kitchen, "What do you want to eat, I'll cook," he offered.

Silently, Mara shook her head, "No need, I'll cook today. How does eggs, sausages and buttered toasts sound?" She asked, opening the door of the refrigerator and taking out the box of eggs.

"Sounds good." Jerome agreed.

* * *

Music played through the speakers of the radio and noises of sizzling sprayed out from the hot pans of cooking sausages. Warm sunlight lightened up the kitchen from the sunny day outside and Mara sighed at ease and tranquility from the peacefulness hovering around her.

Jerome had wandered off upstairs, so Mara took it into her own charge to entertain herself through scrolling down her laptop as she waited for the food to be cooked. With her mind distracted with reading something off her screen, she didn't notice Jerome strolling in with a box of felt tips, "So, I didn't find any paints, but these pens will do, what do you think, Mara?"

Quickly, Mara looked up, surprised. Her mouth twitched because she wanted to laugh at the giant grin he had, but somehow remained still, "What on earth do you need pens for?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "To colour our faces." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Cautiously, Mara carefully stood up and walked towards Jerome and mockingly planted her hand against his forehead, "You're not ill are you?"

He stuck his tongue out, "Shut up." Jerome opened the box and out came falling large felt tips and they scattered everywhere on the table, "So, how about it? What do you want to be?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know...a cat?"

Jerome arched his eyebrow, "A cat? Really, Mara? If that's what you want then..." he mumbled as he held the black pen in his hand.

"Fine, what do you think I should be then?"

"Anything, but a cat. How about Batman? Yeah, Batman is great idea. Sit down next to me and face me. Come on now." Jerome rambled on, sorting the pens out.

Mara laughed and did exactly what he had said and he drew the outline of a bat over her eyes and all the way to her nose. He coloured in the spaces, which made Mara giggle because it tickled her skin which only resulted her in getting told off from Jerome for moving too much. "Voila. That's pretty good, I should have been an artist." He spoke, admiring his work.

"Your turn. So, what do you want to be?" Mara asked, looking at her reflection in the kitchen window.

"Draw a skeleton."

Mara shook her head, "It's Easter, not Halloween," she reminded him, but agreed to draw the skeleton. Whatever makes him happy.

She coloured around the brink of his nose and frowned when she debated whether she should colour his eyelids, "You do know using pens on skin is really bad?"

Jerome shrugged, handing her the box, "They're face body pens. Like I'll ever have the dare to even try and ruin your pretty face," he smirked.

"Good." Mara answered, carrying on with drawing the dark eyes to his skull face. Next, she drew black cheek bones and thin lines coming from the sides of his mouth, with vertical lines creating the teeth.

Mara smiled brightly as she passed the mirror to him, "I think we look kinda cool," she commented.

He laughed, "Yeah, the coolest."

"We should take photos," Mara said, as she wandered back in the living room to find her phone.

Jerome's mouth opened, "What! Why do you have to take photos of everything?" he moaned.

Mara rolled her eyes, "Stop sulking and turn the gas off, I'm pretty sure those sausages are cooked by now," she said, returning back and clicking on the camera.

* * *

After finishing breakfast and taking selfies, the pair decided on the idea of creating a treasure hunt in their home, but realised it was too much effort, so settled on the idea of a fun game of hide and seek.

"I actually can't believe we're doing this," Jerome shouted out, on the staircase to find Mara.

He crept into the first room, where they slept, and opened up the wardrobe expecting her to be there and when she was nowhere about, he begun searching for her more quicker. "Mara! Wherever you're hiding, I'm gonna find you, yeah." Jerome shouted again, feeling frustrated.

After 20 minutes of searching high and low, he reluctantly agreed with himself to search the basement. He switched on the single light bulb and walked slowly down the steps which creaked with his weight. "Oh great, dark basement, missing girlfriend and me with my skull face. What kind of a cosmic joke is this?" he hissed to himself.

Walking deeper into the basement, his sharp blue eyes focused ahead, he suddenly heard a deafening shriek from behind him and he jumped in fear and found himself screaming along with the voice too. Immediately, the shriek turned into a loud laughter, "O-oh my God! Y-you should have seen your face!" cried Mara, actual tears forming in her eyes from all of her laughing. She continued laughing until her stomach started to hurt. "That was so funny," she said, finally calming down and she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Funny? I nearly had a heart attack from that," he sighed, resting his hand over his chest to feel his rapid beating heart.

Mara lifted up her hand and felt his heart too, "Awh, my poor baby," she chuckled.

He glared at her, but decided it was better for him to quickly leave the creepy old basement, so he tugged Mara along with him. "I hate going down there," he stated and Mara simply giggled behind him.

"I actually think that's enough of fun and games now, don't you think?" Jerome asked.

She bit her lip, "Uhm, I don't know...I'm actually having fun."

Now it was Jerome's time to laugh, "Yeah, that's because you had the pleasure to scare me." He slumped down the sofa, "Let's just watch some film," he suggested.

"It's still daytime though, what's the fun of that." Mara said, sitting beside him.

He nodded, walking to the dining room and grabbing two chairs and gestured Mara to do the same. Jerome lined the chairs in a circle and headed upstairs to bring down two large duvets. "Here, you hold this end and lift it up to cover this gap," Jerome said.

Mara smiled, "Oh, you're making a fort, this is actually a great idea."

After building the indoor fort made of chairs and blankets, they both ducked down inside it and played the film Stand By Me, leaning on each other, resting and enjoying.

The film finished and they found themselves waking up, "We must have fallen asleep when that film ended," Mara yawned, "It's getting late, we should begin dinner now."

Jerome nodded, "I'm too tired to move though," he crawled out of the fort and stretched his arms, "Let's have a bath," Jerome said, holding her hand.

He ran warm water through the bath tub's taps, "You know how much water is being wasted by one whole bath?" Mara asked.

"I know, I know. But it's okay to break some rules y'know and I won't tell on you," he winked cheekily.

Jerome stepped inside the bath and leaned against it, head resting and he sighed, "This is what I call a rest day."

Mara opened the small cupboard above the sink and took out a bottle of bubble bath, she squeezed a large quantity of the solution into the water, "Okay, okay, okay that's enough now, Mara," Jerome laughed, "We don't want a flood of bubbles now."

"You can never have enough bubbles, Jerome," she smiled, dipping in the bath aswell and she splashed the water around, forming a large foam of soft bubbles all around them. "I enjoyed today, thanks Jerome." said Mara, eyes closed.

He smiled, "It wasn't that bad I guess. I didn't really love the hide 'n seek part, but that film was amazing," Jerome admitted.

Mara nodded, "I agree and the song is lovely too," she spoke quietly, loving the feeling of the calm water sway slightly. "When the night has come and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we'll see," Mara sang, "No, I won't be afraid," she continued and gestured Jerome to sing with her.

"I don't sing, Mara."

She held his hand, "Sing for me, please," and she gave him a smile so beautiful that he couldn't deny her.

"Just as long as you stand by me, stand by me. So darling, darling, stand by me."

* * *

**Happy Easter :)**

**Hope you liked this. **

**x**


End file.
